


Right In Front of You

by demxntia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge-freeform, Past Lance/Pidge|Katie Holt, Prophetic Dreams, Update Schedule? What update schedule?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demxntia/pseuds/demxntia
Summary: Sometimes the best things in your life are right in front of you, and you never know. And, sometimes, you never realize that you needed it until it's gone.





	Right In Front of You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what in the heck I'm doing.

_She smiled as Keith held out his hand, extending it to her, and she placed her hand in his._

_They walked down a beach, barefoot on the warm sand, and she playfully pushed Keith into the water, laughing softly as he fell into the incoming tide. He glared up at her through soaked bangs and slowly stood, and she yelped, taking off ahead of him._

_She cursed her small legs and even smaller strides when he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air. He held her in his arms and walked closer to the sea, walking further and further in until it reached his mid stomach and he dropped her in. She yelped as the cold water engulfed her and she sank only slightly before she popped back up. “Hey! Yo-” She coughed and he waded over, gently patting her back, and suddenly she forgot what she was going to say._

_He looked at her with his beautiful amethyst eyes and she sighed, “Never mind.” He chuckled and smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her forehead, and she relished in the feeling of warm, soft lips on her skin. “I love you.” Keith hummed softly and pulled away just enough to cup her cheeks in his hands, making her look up at him. “I love you too.” She got on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his, inwardly grimacing at the taste of salt. He smiled against her lips and she shivered when he teased the lobe of her ear with his nails. They pulled apart, and Keith laughed, teasing, “Damn. I always knew you were salty but, wow.” And he was promptly pushed back into the water._

~~What?~~

 


End file.
